


I Can Help You Harry

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: I Can Help You Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prefects' Bathroom, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is being abused by his uncle not only for being a wizard but for being gay. He is using the prefects bathrooms as a place to escape and have baths without the boys in his dorm noticing the abuse. One day Draco finds him in the Prefects' bathroom and proceeds to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Help You Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a Daddy!Draco Babyboy!Harry but I feel like it is pre-slash and they would fall into those roles. Enjoy and let me know if you want more of this fic or fics like it. They are so emotional to write but I love them

Harry started using the prefect’s bathrooms in Third year after getting the Marauders map which told him all the passwords. He especially needed it in times right after holidays. His uncle had stopped trying to starve the wizard out of him and moved on to using his fists to beat the magic out of him.  It got so much worse after he came home after Fourth year and His uncle thought Cedric had been his boyfriend. He learnt that there were worse things than being a wizard to his uncle and that was being gay. It was worse because he was. Not with Cedric, not his type, he preferred blondes, one particular blonde that he could never have.

So here he was 2 weeks into 6th year, sneaking out of the dorm after hours and making his way to the second-floor prefects bathroom. Vernon had been particularly cruel this summer. Harry had had a wet dream, weeks after getting home for the holiday about Draco and his cousin had told his Uncle when he found out. His uncle had not been gentle and he had lost a few stone over the break. He also had a few more bruises and cuts than normal. The fight with Ron he had had the previous year wasn’t resolved and his invitation to the Burrow for the holidays revoked which was probably for the best as now he was sneaking into the prefect’s bathroom so the other boys in his dorm wouldn’t see the healing cuts and scars from his abuse.

The bathroom was just how he remembered it from his previous years of use. It was his favourite everything was white and black marble, there were no house colours to indicate it was a house's prefect bathroom. From what Harry could tell it was a guest bathroom that was in little use with no important people ever staying at Hogwarts.

Turned on the taps and filled the bath with steaming water before adding a soothing agent which turned the water a crystalline blue. Harry slipped out of his outer robe and flinched as the movement pulled on a cut across the back of his shoulder blade. His shirt was next and Harry had to turn from the reflective surface of the marble so he wouldn’t see the map of bruises that covered his torso, it didn’t help that he caught a glimpse of his mangled back in the reflection of the water. His uncle had taken to using a belt the last two summers and his back was a maze of cuts and scars.  He squeezed his eyes shut half in pain half so he wouldn’t have to see his mangled body as he quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes. A sob threatened to escape from his mouth and he valiantly tried to keep the tears from forming in his eyes but inevitable they fell. They always did.

Harry placed his towel near the edge of the bath so he wouldn’t have to see his reflection in the marble walls when he got out and gingerly stepped into the steaming water and wadded until it covered his lower half. It stung at the cuts on his thighs, the only one not made by his uncle. Harry let himself enjoy the sting for a moment longer his eyes closed soaking in the soothing agent that he had added.

Harry was blissfully unaware of another person entering the marbled room before he heard a gasp which had him spinning towards the door wide eyed. There in the doorway holding a black towel was a very unwelcome blonde haired Slytherin.

“Go away Malfoy,” Harry sneered hoping the other boy hadn’t seen too much.

Draco just stood there in the doorway unmoving, staring at Harry. It took harry a moment to realise that he was only half submerged in the water and his bruised chest was still visible. He went to retreated deeper into his bath.

“Don’t,” Draco held out a hand towards Harry like that action itself would stop the bespectacled boy.

“Uh, you should probably put some salve on those,” Draco said cautiously.

“And you should probably mind your own business,” Harry retorted, kicking himself for leaving his wand by the side of the tub leaving him defenceless.

“It’ll help trust me,” Draco clicked his fingers and a house elf appeared, he ordered it to get some salve from his dorm and return. After the elf disappeared Draco placed the three glass tubs on the edge of the bath.

“I can leave if you want now, I can help you Harry.” It was the first time Harry had ever heard Draco saw his name is something that wasn’t contempt.

“Why are you trying to help me?” harry asked cautiously eyeing the other boy.

“My dad used to as well,” Draco shrugged in explanation hoping that Harry understood.

“Does he still?” Harry asked.

“No,” Draco whispered lowering his eyes, “Mother found out.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. He knew how hard is was to talk about it, hence the fact he was hiding out in the prefect’s bathroom afterhours.

“Will you let me help you Harry?” Draco said moving slowly towards the edge of the bath.

Harry just eye the blond and weighed his options. This could be an elaborate prank and Draco could spread his secret all around Hogwarts but then again what would it hurt. He had already seen had already jumped to the conclusion. It wouldn’t hurt now would it? It couldn’t get worse, maybe Draco did want to help. Maybe like Harry he didn’t really despise the other boy.

“I guess,” Harry answered warily.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. We should put some salve on those cuts though. It’ll help them heal faster. Put some on now and some on after your bath.” Draco said in a soft soothing tone that Harry had never heard before but reminded him faintly of the voice Molly uses when Freed or George seriously hurt themselves with their experiments.

Harry made his way to the edge of the bath where the three tubs sat. eyeing the blonde warily still.

“Use the blue first then the green after.” Draco said not making a move to help Harry. In any other situation, it might have seemed rude, but Harry could see the question in Draco’s eyes. The promise to wait until Harry was ready. Not pushing Harry, not wanting him to close up and order him away.

Harry spread the salve across the cuts that he could reach, on his shoulders and along his lower back. The reaction was instantaneous the aching pain was dissipating and the constant sting was replaced with a warm soothing sensation. Normal healing salves never work this well they are always for accidentally inflicted wounds.

“I make it myself, I’m good at potions,” Draco shrugged again.

“I remember,” Harry smiled despite himself. This was how Draco was in his dreams. How he wished Draco would be towards him. It was all a bit surreal and he wasn’t quite sure he hadn’t dozed off and this was all some elaborate dream.

“I uh… I can’t reach…” Harry trailed off slightly embarrassed, just gesturing to Draco hoping he understood.

“Would it be alright if I touch you Harry?” Draco said stepping forward cautiously.

“I uh. I guess there is no other way. Harry turned in the water so his back was facing Harry and listened for the inevitable teasing, the shock, any reaction at all. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco’s jaw clenched, hands in fists, anger on his face. He flinched back, wrapping his arms around himself defensively.

“Sorry,” Draco said his voice calm and soothing. “No one should have to deal with this Harry. You know that don’t you.” Harry didn’t reply.

Harry could hear the salve being picked up and Draco coming closer, he squeezed his eyes shut. At the first gentle touch of cold fingers to his back Harry flinched back away from the sensation. He felt stupid for it, he knew it was Draco and he hadn’t hurt him. His reaction was completely unjustified yet the usual fear had started to creep up on him. His chest clenched and his hands shook, He tried to hold himself tighter.

“Harry open your eyes,” Draco’s voice was still soft and gentle but the slight hardness of an order had crept into it.

Harry did. The black marble that made up the far wall of the bath reflected them both. Draco’s calm face behind him and his own small shaking body.

“I need you to take a deep breath for me, Harry,” Draco said not moving to touch him again. “can you do that for me. Just breath with me.” Harry did matching his breathing to the breathing hitting the back of his neck, ghosting over his left ear.

“I’m going to touch you now Harry. It’s okay I’m not going to hurt you remember. I’m just going to touch you.” Draco continued to murmur reassurances into Harry’s ear as he gently soothed the salve over the middle of Harry’s back. The harsh marks made in anger were being soothed away by the soft gentle touches of his once rival.

“I can help you Harry if you just let me.” Draco said looking the reflection of harry in the eye.

“I will.” Harry finally conceded.

 


End file.
